The Days to Remember
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: Please read 'Girl of her own' before reading on! Timmy goes back in time to see why his Mom cares so much for the picture. Turns out he gets more than he bargains for.


**Okay I know I know I'm working on TONS of other stories, but I have no ideas for next chapters on them (if you read my other stories, will you help me with some ideas for next chapters?) so I decided to start working on this. This is a sequel to 'Unheard Soul' so please read that first (There's also a back story to that story called 'Girl of her own' so you also need to read that). Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh and in this story, Timmy knows his Mom's name Dianna. Oh and Timmy's Dad's name is George Turner.**

The Days to Remember

When Timmy and his Dad got back from the 'Cake 'N' Bacon' they saw Mom nearly chocking on tears over the picture Timmy had found in the attic. When Dad saw this, he had Timmy go straight to his room. When he got there, his fairies poofed into their fairy form.

"Mom has been acting very strange since I found that picture," said Timmy while he started pacing "I wonder why. I have to know why." Cosmo and Wanda shared fearful glances at this statement. They knew what this meant.

"I know," exclaimed Timmy as he stopped pacing "I wish I could go back in time to meet my Mom when she was my age!"

"I don't know sport," said Wanda, trying to prevent this wish from happening "That might not be a good idea."

"Yeah," agreed Cosmo "For once I agree with Wanda."

"But the only way for me to find out Mom has been acting that way is to go back in time," fought back Timmy.

"Alright," sighed Wanda as she and Cosmo poofed up the time traveling scooter "But just to warn you, back then is filled with sadness and a depression so deep you almost feel it."

"How do you know that," asked Timmy as he mounted the scooter.

"You'll find out," sighed Wanda and then they went back in time.

Timmy got off the scooter and it poofed away as Cosmo, Wand and Poof turned into green, pink and purple cats. Timmy spotted a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"I wish I had a copy of that picture I found in the attic," he muttered to his fairies in disguise. They poofed him a copy and he looked at it. Yep that was defiantly the same girl in the picture. He went of to the girl and said "Excuse me, are you Dianna Hoffman?" She slightly laughed and said "No, that's my twin sister. I'm Kathy Hoffman." Sister? Twin? His Mom never mentioned anything to him about having a sister. Let alone a _twin _sister.

Kathy looked down and noticed Timmy had three cats.

"Oh how cute," she said as she bent down the green one (which was really Cosmo) "I have two just like them." But her voice trailed off when she noticed that the name tag on the green one said _Cosmo._

She gasped and said "Follow me, and bring your cats." She then grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree and whispered "Who are you and what are you doing here. And what do you want with my sister?"

"W-what are you talking about," stuttered Timmy. She crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and said "Please I know you have fairy godparents."

"How did you know that," exclaimed Timmy. She snorted and said "I'll she you mine if you show me yours." Timmy sighed and motioned for Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to show themselves to her. When they did he said "Alright, where are yours?" She squeezed her eyes shut really tight and started mouthing something, when she opened her eyes, two cats, one green and one pink to be exact, came around form the other side of the tree.

Kathy sighed and said "It's okay guys, you can show yourself." Then with 'Poof' two fairies appeared next to her. Timmy gasped at what he saw, it wasn't that they were fairies it was that which fairies they were that surprised him.

"Hey look it's the past us," exclaimed the future Cosmo, which cause the future Wanda to slap her hand on her face.

"So now that I've showed you my fairies," said Kathy "What's your name?"

"Timmy, Timmy Turner," said Timmy. Kathy gasped and said "Turner? As in George Turner?" Timmy nodded in confusion and Kathy said "Well no wonder you have fairies, you know with a person like him."

"What's wrong with my Dad," said Timmy in anger, which caused Kathy to roll her eyes and say "Never mind, you'll find out later. Anyways who's your Mom?"

"Dianna Hoffman," Timmy said with a smug look on his face.

"Dianna! My sister," exclaimed Kathy. Timmy nodded and they were silent for a couple seconds before the past Cosmo said "Hey Kathy, if Timmy is Turner's and Dianna's son, then why does he look like you?"

"Wait, what do you mean I look like her," asked Timmy "I look like my Mom. We both have the same hair and eyes." Kathy shook her head and said "No you look like me. Dianna has blonde hair and emerald green eyes."

"And you're twins," asked Timmy in confusion which caused Kathy to sigh and say "Yes we're fraternal **(Is this the right word?)** twins." When Timmy gave her a blank stare at the word she sighed again and said "It means we don't look alike." Timmy let this information sink in before saying "So is this you guys in this picture?" she looked at the picture and gasped and said "How did you get this?" Timmy shrugged his shoulders and said "This is just a copy I wished up. Our original, I found in the attic. Mom started crying over it when she saw it."

"Was it tears of joy," asked Kathy. Timmy shook his head and said "Actually she never mentioned you to us, so that's why I came back in time, because I thought the one with brown hair was Mom, but I guess that's you." When Timmy finished, Kathy looked like she had just been slapped.

"Kathy, come one we have to go home," a distant voice called "Remember, Dad is taking us somewhere tomorrow and the faster we go home the faster tomorrow comes." Kathy's face brightened and she called back "I'm coming." She then turned to Timmy and said "Look, that's all the information I have to give. You should probably just go back to your own time future boy." And with that, the past Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into cats and they took off running down the street. Timmy turned to Cosmo and Wanda (the future ones of course) and said "All right I think you have some explaining to do."

Wanda sighed and said "Fine, but you might want to sit down." Timmy sat down, and poof floated into his lap. Wanda sighed and started "If you didn't notice we used to be your Mom's and her sister's fairy godparents, but it wasn't for very long."

"Wait," said Timmy "Why did you need to go to them anyways?"

"We'll it was their parents," said Wanda "They fought all the time, I actually remembering watching the video before we went to them."

_Flashback_

_Cosmo and Wanda stared up at the screen, teary eyed. On the screen was two ten year old girls. In the background, you can hear a man and a woman fighting. The two girls were huddled together in a corner, one was whimpering it for it to be over, and the other one was crying while whispering "Me too." each time the other said "I wish this would stop." They both went silent when they heard the screaming get even louder._

"_You never listen," yelled the man._

"_Well maybe I don't want to listen to you," yelled the woman. Suddenly there was a slapping noise. The one with brown hair reached out for the door but the one with blonde hair stopped her and whispered "We might get hit to by Dad if we go down there." The one with brown hair burst out crying and leaned into the blonde's shoulder and cried "Why can't they stop fighting? At least for our birthday." The both hugged each other while crying and after a while the blonde asked the brunette "How many things do you want for your birthday Kathy?"_

"_One," answered Kathy._

"_And what's that," asked the blonde._

"_I want Mom and Daddy to stop fighting." And with that the screen went black_

_End of Flashback_

"Another hour after that their Dad left them," continued Wanda "And when their birthday came their Dad called and said to make up for missing their birthday, he'd take them somewhere the next day. They wanted us to stay home so they could have sometime alone with their Dad and when they left they.. they.." Wanda looked like she was about to break down crying.

"They what," asked Timmy.

"They got into a car crash," whispered Cosmo.

"What happened," asked Timmy, his eyes going wide.

"Well Diana made it out with a broken arm and a few skinned place," Wanda started "But her Dad and Kathy, t-they didn't make it."

"Why do you mean they didn't make," Timmy asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"They were killed Timmy," Wanda whispered, tears slowly falling down her cheeks "Their skulls were split open and their bodies were torn apart from each other. We watched Diana on the screen for a while because we were worried about her, but I guess they guy who hit them in that giant truck was drunk and that's what happened." Timmy too had tears rolling down his cheeks after Wanda finished. He never knew his Mom had such a horrible childhood.

"Hey Cosmo and Wanda," asked Timmy while looking up at them "Why does Kathy have the exact same hat as me?" Cosmo and Wanda shared uneasy glances before Cosmo asked "Promise you won't freak out?" Timmy nodded and Wanda said "Because that hat your wearing _is _Kathy's" Timmy's eyes widened and he said "Is that why Mom freaked out when Dad gave me the hat." Cosmo and Wanda nodded solemnly.

"I think I want to go home now," whispered Timmy. So with a wave of two wands, they were back home.

And that night before Timmy went to bed, he looked out his window and whispered "Kathy, please let Mom know that you still love her and that you'll be waiting for her when she goes up to where you are." And with that he got into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, then right as he was about to go into deep sleep, he could almost here Kathy whisper "I promise future boy, I promise."

**Well I don't think this one was as good as the other two, but it's up to you guys to decide. Please review! I do not own FOP!**


End file.
